


What's Forgotten

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: A new meta has Harry seeing ghosts, which brings forth something Harry never revealed to Cisco.'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 14)(Warning: Angst, and eventual sexual scenario.)





	What's Forgotten

"That's not... Ramon, don't..." Aaaaand more sparks. Harry stepped back with something between a sigh and a growl and turned, dragging everything off the end of the nearest table with his hand, items clanging loudly, before resting both of his hands on his hips, glaring at the floor like he could turn it to ash with his stare alone. Cisco stood right where he was, hands up as he waited for the sparks to stop spitting out of the sonic net they were attempting to build.

"That totally wasn't my fault." He said after the last spark flew, letting his hands fall. "Maybe we should go back to the drawing board." Harry looked at him, his signature glare narrowed on Cisco's features. "Or not..." He mumbled, stepping out from around the table to see the newest mess Harry made. This wasn't the first time they'd disagreed on a project, or Harry's impatience caused a mess or two. It most definitely wouldn't be the last.

"I told you not to connect the polarized end to the meter." Harry let out raspily, crouching down to start picking up the objects his tantrum had tossed to the floor. Cisco sighed, bending over to help.

"Right. Yep. You did. And I said we should be using a magnetic conductor, not a transverse wave-" Cisco stopped mid sentence when Harry suddenly stood up, stepping back like he was desperately trying to put space between himself and something else. Harry only stopped when his back hit the plexiboard, breathing heavily, eyes a bit wide. "Harry?" Cisco asked softly, standing slowly, forgetting all about the stuff on the floor. Harry glanced at him, swallowing.

"You... you didn't see that..." he stated more than asked, and Cisco raised both brows, looking around the otherwise empty lab.

"See what?" He asked, timidly taking a few steps toward Harry, brows furrowing. "Damn, are you okay?" He asked, realizing that Harry looked not only confused but... worried? Scared?

"You're telling me you didn't see that..." he began moving his hands, trying to make a shape in the air, "Thing." He stated harshly, as though that explained everything. "It was like a..." And he blinked, jaw suddenly clenching, hands falling to his sides. "I have to go." And he began moving, away from Cisco and toward the hall. 

"What, no... wait!" Cisco blurted, heading after him and grabbing Harry by the arm, stopping him firmly. "What the hell, Harry?!" He demanded. Harry had taken his glasses off and was doing everything he could not to look at him. Cisco moved in front of him, reaching up and literally grabbing Harry's chin, forcing him to look at him. "What is going on?" He enunciated every word. He had never seen Harry act like this before. It was unsettling in a way Cisco didn't understand.

"Nothing." Harry said quietly, reaching up and pulling Cisco's hand away. "I'm just..." he paused, "Tired." And he let Cisco go.

"Tired, my pretty ass. You bolted, man. Don't tell me it's nothing." He raised his voice, not really able to help it. Harry clenched his jaw again. Cisco could see thoughts passing through his eyes, dark, disconcerting. "Tell me." Cisco crossed his arms, refusing to relent. "Right now." Harry let out a slow breath, averting his eyes momentarily, then reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know, Ramon. I don't know what happened." He finally said, letting his hand fall and pushing past Cisco without any further hesitation. Only Harry didn't get far. He got maybe three or four steps, then backpedaled. Cisco nearly face planted into Harry's back because he'd gone after him again. A rush of cold fled through Harry, straight into Cisco. Frigid, chilling straight to the bone. Both he and Harry let out gasps. But it passed as soon as it happened, leaving them both breathing shakily. "Please..." Harry whispered, not moving, Cisco's hands balled in the back of Harry's sweater. "Tell me you saw it this time."

Cisco's mouth was dry. Everything in him felt strangely violated and chilled. "Nope. Your beanstalk self was in the way. But..." he swallowed, slowly peering around Harry's side. "I sure as hell felt it."

* * *

"So... you guys saw a ghost?" Barry asked, half amused.

"Don't be stupid, Allen. Ghosts don't exist." Harry snapped, arms crossed over his chest. Barry's brows raised.

"Right, but listen to what you just said. A dark, see-through, faceless figure that went right through you and turned the air cold." Barry continued. Caitlin was standing there quietly and shrugged.

"It does sound ghost-like. How do we know it's not possible? I mean, with everything we've seen..." she let that hang there, hands clasped before her. 

"Look, whatever it is, it's not a ghost." Cisco demanded defensively, moving to stand beside his husband, a hand settling on Harry's lower back warmly.

"Okay, so... the not-ghost... didn't hurt you guys. Did it say anything? Did it... do anything else?" Barry asked, honestly trying to understand, but still terribly amused by the idea. 

"No. It was just there. And then it wasn't." Harry sighed out, moving slightly into Cisco naturally. Barry and Caitlin exchanged glances, then she moved toward Harry and Cisco.

"Maybe I should run some tests." She said kindly.

"You think we're making it up? That we're having some sort of shared delusion?" Cisco became even more defensive. Harry uncrossed his arms, snaking one around Cisco's form.

"Ramon." He said, one word. Just his name, and Cisco was sighing, tension he hadn't realized was there easing up.

"Not at all. But there has to be an explanation for what you experienced. And maybe it's a physiological one." She offered logically. 

"Right. Sorry." Cisco mumbled. Barry's phone dinged. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"I have to head back to the CCPD. But let me know what you guys figure out, okay?" He said, smiling, patting Harry on the shoulder before speeding off. 

"Give me a few minutes to set some things up." Caitlin smiled and went to the med lab, leaving Cisco and Harry standing in the Cortex.

"This is crazy. Which is saying something considering crazy is usually normal for us." Cisco said, and Harry smiled lightly. But there was something about his eyes that was unnerving him. Harry was keeping his real thoughts hidden. And Cisco turned to fully face him. "What's going on in that genius brain of yours?" He asked, stepping into him and gripping Harry's hips. He didn't really move, just looking down at Cisco with a terribly calm expression. "Seriously, Harry... talk to me." Harry sighed then, his hands finally coming up and mirroring Cisco's.

"When I saw it the first time... that thing..." he shook his head a little, "I thought I was hallucinating." 

"Why would you be hallucinating?" Cisco asked with a slight smile. Harry searched his eyes.

"Early onset dementia runs in my family." Harry said so plainly that it didn't even sound bad. But that was. That was... startling. Harry had never once mentioned that before. All the time they'd been together, everything they'd talked about and confided in one another, and not once had Harry ever brought it up.

"Jesus, Harry..." Cisco breathed out, brows furrowing. "How come you never..." 

Harry pulled him in to hug him, and Cisco simply let him. Harry's warm body surrounded him, the smell of clean skin and Old Spice filled Cisco's senses. "I was tested for it on my Earth and the results were inconclusive. I chose not to worry about it. And I suppose... I simply forgot to mention it."

Cisco sighed into Harry's chest, holding on to him. He was quiet for a short while, then cracked a slow smile. "You can test for crazy on your Earth?" He quipped. And Harry chuckled lightly. It was always good to hear Harry laugh.

"Yes. In most cases." He responded. "I'm sorry." Short and sweet, like usual. But it was enough. Cisco lifted his head to catch Harry's gaze.

"I forgive you. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure you're not going nutty." Cisco grinned, and Harry watched him with amusement.

"Oh?" Harry tilted his head lightly. And Cisco nodded.

"I felt that thing, too. So unless we're both going crazy at the same time, I think you're safe." He explained. And Harry seemed to accept it. Moments later, Caitlin was running them through a battery of tests. As Cisco sat there, letting Caitlin do her thing, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. In the grand scheme of things, this wasn't a huge omission on Harry's part. But what if there were other things Harry hadn't told him? How many secrets did Earth-2's Harrison Wells still have? Should Cisco even say anything, risk an argument, risk hurting Harry by making it seem like he didn't trust him? Or should he just let it go? He found himself watching Harry quietly. He was laying down on one of the gurney's, little pads on his temples reading his brainwaves. His eyes were closed, his hands clasped over his stomach. He looked... calm. Cisco wished he could feel that at ease and calm in situations like this. But his brain just didn't work that way. He was stuck between wanting to know if there was more Harry hadn't shared with him, or if he should play it safe and leave well enough alone. 

Why couldn't anything just be simple?

* * *

Three days later and Specter was down for the count. Turned out the 'ghost' they'd experienced was a meta that was stealing any tech of value to sell to the highest bidder, and having a jolly time scaring the crap out of people at the same time. They managed to catch Specter by using the very same sonic net they'd been working on the first time they'd seen him. No casualties, no injuries. And life quickly went back to normal. Or mostly.

Cisco was trying not to dwell on the fact that Harry might not have told him all that was important to know. But he had this unfortunate habit of dwelling. Endlessly. On the what ifs and maybes and whys. He was currently staring out one of the large bay windows in their bedroom area, watching the rain pour down through the tinted windows. He only had a bathrobe on, his hair damp from the long shower he'd taken. His arms were crossed, his mind wandering. He only snapped out of it when he felt a warm presence at his back. Harry's hands gripped Cisco's shoulders, massaging through the soft material. "You're quiet." Harry whispered near Cisco's ear. He closed his eyes, sighing at the strong feel of Harry's hands working at his tired muscles. 

"Yeah. Sorry. Just... thinking." Cisco replied softly. Harry's hands slid down his arms, then, finding their way to Cisco's hips and turning him around. Cisco set his rear against the window, resting his hands on Harry's bare ribs. He was only wearing sweatpants.

"Talk to me." Harry urged gently, studying Cisco's face, a hand slipping into the damp strands of Cisco's hair. Cisco stared at him, studied his bare torso, and every line on Harry's face for the millionth time, memorized the dark specks in Harry's crystal blue eyes. God, he loves those eyes.

"I don't know how to say it without sounding paranoid." Cisco admitted. Harry's hand lowered back to Cisco's waist, his expression easy. Then he nodded.

"You're worried I'm keeping things from you." Harry simply stated and Cisco opened his mouth slightly.

"How did you..." Then he shook his head, "Am I that obvious?" And he planted his forehead into Harry's bare chest.

"No. I just know you." Harry curled his arms around Cisco, stepping closer. "I didn't mean to keep that from you, Ramon. I promise you, there's nothing else. I would never intentionally hide anything from you." Cisco made a mewling sound into Harry's chest, simply holding on to him, and then sighing.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Then he lifted his head, seeing Harry's soft smile. "Forgive my crazy?" He asked, offering a smile of his own. 

"Always." Harry whispered, lowering his mouth to Cisco's. "As long as you forgive mine." Cisco felt fuzzy, warm, longing. 

"Duh." He replied, and then closed the last inch of distance. Kissing Harry was always an experience. Sometimes fueled by passion, sometimes by need, sometimes by affection. Always laced with love. Like a drug. Their lips moved in unison, their tongues tasting and dancing like so many hundreds of times before. And Cisco knew Harry well enough to know where this particular kiss was heading. Especially when Harry untied Cisco's bathrobe and began to slide it off. "Woah, waitwaitwait..." Cisco breathed out, pulling his mouth away from Harry's. "Shouldn't we... close the curtains?" He mumbled, swallowing, his lips feeling tingly and goosebumps spreading on his exposed skin. There was only a mostly quiet, dark and rainy street below. And it was dimly lit inside. So if they put on a show, it wouldn't be a very easily visible one. But still... Harry's response was to smile, a possessive and heated smile Cisco knew by heart. And then Harry's hands pulled the bathrobe the rest of the way down, exposing Cisco's backside to the world. "Oooh, okay... right..." his breaths came quicker, his heart hammering in his chest. And Harry was just kissing him again, pressing him against the cold window, which sent shivers running up and down Cisco's spine.

Cisco had never really been into exhibitionism. In fact, if someone else he'd been with had wanted to do this in front of a large window, he'd have backed out. But that was the past, and this was Harry. And he had to admit, it was exciting. The idea that someone might see them? It made him feel beyond heated. And Harry wasted no time making him feel wanted, either. That was one thing he could always say about his husband. Harry always, without fail, made him feel wanted. 

Harry began stroking Cisco's dick, slow glides of a strong palm causing perfect friction that made Cisco moan into his mouth and grip onto Harry's sweatpants, tugging at them, pulling them down, gliding one hand around Harry's warm rear and the other gripping Harry's dick, loving that he was already hard and willing. Harry broke the kiss with a light growl, pressing himself further into Cisco's hand as he stepped out of the sweatpants one leg at a time. Then he trailed his lips across Cisco's jaw, whispering in his ear, "Tell me what you want." He ordered, nibbling lightly on Cisco's earlobe for a moment before tasting the skin on Cisco's neck. And Cisco, well... he was feeling weak in the knees, flustered and greedy all at the same time. He held onto Harry, his breathing labored. 

"You, now. Right now. Now, now, now..." he began to mutter like a mantra. Harry was fueled by it, bringing his mouth back to Cisco's, drowning him, the kiss wiping Cisco's mind completely clean. Then suddenly, Harry's mouth was gone, and Cisco was suddenly being spun around almost roughly and pressed against the window. Harry ground his dick against Cisco's ass, one hand curling fingers into his hair, the other dipping around to pump Cisco's dick for anyone outside to see. Thank god for a nighttime rainstorm, or they would have had a hell of an audience. The whole thing made Cisco's head spin. He flattened his forehead against the cool glass, breathing steam onto the pane, small moans escaping his throat as he instinctively pushed back against Harry. Never in a million years had he thought he'd be doing something like this. It was crazy, right? But dammit if he didn't want this. It would be a lie to say he wasn't thoroughly enjoying it. Of all the people Cisco'd been with, Harry was the only one who had ever made Cisco feel mad with need and overwhelmed with heat like this. "Harry, god, please, Harry..." he whined out, Harry's hand sliding from his hair down Cisco's back. Harry stepped back, cool air meeting Cisco's ass in his wake. But not for long. Harry's now free hand slid between Cisco's cheeks, lower to his perineum. And he teased relentlessly. The need for release began to build just as relentlessly. Harry was far too good with his hands. Hands that suddenly disappeared, leaving Cisco panting and staring out wide eyed into the rainy street below.

But not for long. Harry had grabbed the lube. Cisco felt its slickness on his tail bone, and Harry's fingers sliding through it sensuously till he met Cisco's hole, teasing as he leaned forward and left warm kisses on Cisco's back. "You're so perfect. So sexy..." Harry's rough, heated voice meeting Cisco's ears. It made his dick twitch. Made him close his eyes and push back on Harry's hand. Harry took it as permission to slip a finger into Cisco's hole, straight to the knuckle. Cisco let out a long, shaking sigh. It felt so good. And Harry wasted no more time, scissoring him open with two fingers. A moment later, it was Harry's dick inside him. So big, so hard and tight. Cisco was back to whimpering, and pushed back against Harry even more. He flattened his palms on the window, the pane fogged up in places, sweat beading along his spine. And Harry gripped Cisco's hips instantly, and began to move. 

The rhythm wasn't slow at all. It was even slightly rough, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling Cisco's ears. And the pounding felt amazing. It had Cisco crying out in succession, a pressure building relentlessly until his orgasm crashed through him with each of Harry's thrusts. His whole body shook with it, his legs barely holding him at that point. And Harry came very quickly after, riding through his own orgasm with a growl and a tight grip on Cisco's hips as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Cisco's whole body was trembling as they both came down from the high. Harry's hands softened around him, and he slowly, gently pulled out. But he didn't move away. He held Cisco against him as he straightened. Cisco never once opened his eyes. He just relaxed right into Harry, his breathing slowly coming under control. He didn't care anymore that he was standing completely nude in front of the window. He didn't care that he'd made a mess on the windowsill. All he cared about was this, the aftermath, the wonderful ache and the sated heaviness. "That was..." he finally managed to whisper, "Incredible." He could almost feel Harry smiling.

"You're incredible." Harry replied warmly, kissing Cisco's temple. 

Eventually they cleaned up, dressed, and found their way to the couch. Harry was stretched out, his head on Cisco's lap. Eyes closed, breathing easily as Cisco ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair and flipped channels on the tv. When he found Jurassic Park playing on a movie channel, he set the remote aside and rested his hand on Harry's bare chest. He glanced down, smoothing a thumb over one of the scars Harry now had from the cattle prod that Devoe had tortured him with. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He found himself asking, knowing it sounded corny, but really not caring. Harry cracked a light smile, then lazily opened his eyes. 

"I love you, too." He responded, no humor, no guile. Just honesty. They held each other's gaze for a quiet moment, then Harry closed his eyes again. "I think I lied a little, by accident." Cisco raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still moving his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry let a slow sigh out of his nose, but was still holding that light smile.

"I might have forgotten to tell you... one small thing." Harry replied, Cisco's hand freezing in his hair. When he didn't continue, Cisco tugged his messy strands. Harry opened his eyes, smirking. "No one compares to you." And Cisco smirked, too, chuckling. 

"Alright, so you've met your corny quota for the day." He said, continuing his stroking of Harry's hair. Harry just closed his eyes with a content sigh, satisfied with himself. As much as they could argue or get on each other's nerves, it was all worth it for moments like this. Life just didn't get much better. And even if some forgotten piece of their pasts decided to rear its ugly head, Cisco would be fine with it. As long as they tackled it together, head on, like they did with everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
